


Day 30

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Troy looks amazing on his knees in front of Nick but he looks even better when his lips are red and swollen.





	Day 30

Nick can see the moment Troy’s mind goes blank.

It’s when he enters their room, tossing down a bag of supplies and turning to him on the bed, eyes widening and jaw loosening as he takes in the sight. As he sees Nick with his legs crossed and covered in sheer nylon, completely naked save for the stockings. He doesn’t flinch and Troy doesn’t say a word, just striding towards the bed and dropping to his knees before him. He never breaks their gaze, only reaching up to settle his hands on Nick’s knees and turning his look of shock into expectation.

It took a bit of work before they could come to this – before Troy could, without hesitation or hemming and hawing, accept whatever Nick had to give him. It’s not that they’ve fixed whatever fucked up notions of sexuality he has after a lifetime spent on the ranch that must not be named but they’ve overcome the worst of it. Troy can call him his boyfriend now without stuttering, can accept Nick’s touches without shying away, and can kiss him better than a dead fish.

He can also submit like there’s no tomorrow.

He really looks amazing like that.

Nick reaches forward, running a hand through his wavy hair; his fingers snag on tangles and he can feel the dirt from a long day scavenging for necessities. He pauses at the nape of his neck, gently pressing in to get him to crane his head more – to give Nick a better look at those features of his. If the world hadn’t ended – and if his life hadn’t been what it was – Troy could’ve been a model. He has the features for it, the sharp cheekbones, the sky blue eyes, the pouty pink lips, and the jawline to cut someone.

Leaning forward, he brushes his lips against Troy’s – the contact is downright chaste despite the fact Nick’s naked and that’s undoubtedly doing things to his lover’s circulation. The chastity doesn’t last though; Nick hooks a leg around his waist and draws him closer, draws him in so he can devour him in the next kiss. It’s sparring tongues and battles for domination; all the clichés and all the things that Nick wins.

Troy could win, if he liked. He has the muscles and strength to overpower him – Nick may’ve kicked his habit but he’s still weaker, still smaller – lighter, if not in stature – but it’s not something they want. Not usually, at least. There’s something about his vulnerability that sends Nick over the edge every damn time.

Nick enjoys their kiss but only for so long. When he reaches his point, he breaks it, straightening up again to look down at his lover. His lips are red from the kiss, slick with saliva. He tilts his head to the side and thinks of how good those lips would look in other places.

He hums, his eyes never leaving Troy’s lips. He knows what he wants – the images have cemented into place, stoking a desire the size of a wildfire. “What do you think of doing me a favor?” he asks with a small, lascivious grin.

“Anything,” he murmurs in response, the barest hint of a southern cadence. Which is weird. Had Troy ever left California before the ranch fell? It’s something he puts out of his mind. It’s not the pressing matter here.

“Good,” Nick replies. “And if you’re a good boy for me…” he continues, unwrapping his leg from around Troy’s waist and spreading his thighs. His cock is semi-hard and growing more so by the moment. Anticipation quakes in his veins. “I’ll do something for you. How does that sound?”

Troy seems to understand the hint; his hands slide off of Nick’s lap and onto the bed below him, propping him up as he leans forward. He doesn’t lower his head thought – not yet. “I’ll swallow whatever you give me.”

_Fucking cheeky_.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Troy doesn’t have to be told twice. He dips his head, his scalding breath washing over the sensitive skin of Nick’s cock. He’s average in size but Troy always manages to worship him like he’s the best damn thing the man’s ever experienced. It’s very possible he is – and the only one at that. But thoughts of that slip away the second Troy’s lips wrap around the head of his cock.

Nick’s had multiple lovers over the years. Gloria was far from his first though, prior to the apocalypse, she had been the most meaningful. She always complained about give head – _the taste_ , she said, _and the difficulty_. They had better highs to search for anyways. It was different with Luciana, however brief their time had been. Troy was even more different – a bit like Gloria at first before evolving to his own self-assured and devious self.

Troy gives head in ways one would expect and one wouldn’t. He sets a hurried, almost sloppy, and impatient pace but there’s a calculation to his movements. The way he bobs his head, the movements of his tongue, the tune he hums – it’s meant to torture Nick, to unravel him thread by thread, and it works each time. There’s no such thing as dissatisfaction when it’s Troy sucking down his cock and that’s true even to now.

His fingers sink into Troy’s hair, throwing his head back and letting out a rattling groan as he laps at Nick’s slit before sinking all the way down. His cock hits the back of his throat and _fuck_ does Nick not understand how he’s not gagging because his mouth is warm, his throat is tight, and everything about this is perfect. He has to resist the urge to take control of the pace, keep his hips firmly on the bed, but it’s worth it. Troy teases but never frustrates, gives and gives and gives until his lover is teetering on a cliff-edge, holding on by a thread to reality.

When Troy cuts that thread, when Nick falls off the edge, it’s pure bliss. He can barely keep his eyes open but he does, never taking them off of Troy. His nose brushes Nick’s skin and the muscles of his throat contract as he swallows, using the top of Nick’s stockings as a handhold. In his state, the younger man doesn’t care if they rip. He just can’t stop looking, not until Troy rises up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. That’s when he’s done for.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Nick breathes deeply. He blinks rapidly, clearing his vision as Troy crawls onto the bed beside him and leans over him.

“Don’t give up on me now, Nicky,” he teases. “You’ve still got a promise to fill.”

That he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated by this tired author; you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) for chatting and prompts.


End file.
